The present invention relates generally to an improved electric hand tool and, particularly, to an improved DIY (Do It Yourself) electric hand tool which has a chamber for accommodating tool heads not in use.
A conventional DIY electric hand tool has a power source supplied by a rechargable Ni-Cd battery which supplies electric power to the electric motor in the hand tool. The motor drives a tool head, such as a drill bit or a screw driver. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings, a conventional DIY hand tool 1 includes a driving portion 2 receiving the driving motor (not shown), and a hand grip portion 3 extending from and substantially normal to a rear end of the driving portion 2. The hand grip portion 3 has an empty inner space suitable for receiving a Ni-Cd battery 4. In addition to a mechanism (not shown in the drawings) arranged in a conventional manner in the interior of the hand grip portion 3 for clamping the battery 4, a snap plate 5 is provided at a tail end of a free end of the hand grip portion 3 for retaining the battery 4 in the inner space of the grip portion 3. A pair of tabs 6 are provided on either side of a lower end of the battery 4. A user may withdraw the battery 4 from the inner space of the grip portion 3 by gripping the tabs 6 with his/her fingers.
No chamber for accommodating tool heads is provided in the above-mentioned known DIY hand tool 1. A separate container is needed to hold tool heads not in use. A user of the DIY hand tool is therefore compelled to carry a tool head container when he/she must move in the working area.
Efforts have been made in the art to provide a tool head receiving space in the wall of the housing of the driving portion 2. The receiving space so provided usually includes two grooves arranged in the upper wall of the driving portion 2 for accommodating only two tool heads. While a DIY hand tool is normally accompanied with more than two tool heads of different types, a hand tool with only two grooves for receiving tool heads is unsatisfactory.